


all TZ 宇宙

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: All tz宇宙 混乱邪恶 蛋黄肉粽
Relationships: All tz - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	all TZ 宇宙

【childish lover】  
郑光养狗，知道出去遛狗的时候得教会狗别乱吃东西，万一毒死了谁给自己看家护院遛弯解饿，白天陪做爱，晚上陪做歌呢。谁知道一个没盯住，就让高天佐着了不知道哪个混圈婊的道儿，呆逼一个，自己还开酒吧呢，不知道离了自己视线的酒水不能喝啊。整个人躺在包间沙发上，T恤往上撩，面色潮红，腰带一解，就胡乱给自己撸着鸡巴，硬得难受，跟临阵磨枪不快也光似的。郑光把他的狗爪子拍开，给高天佐喂了几口清水，让他稳稳神，问他，你想在这儿，还是去哪儿。  
没脑子的高天佐还知道给自己要点脸，含着郑光手指，“回家，求你了，光哥别在这儿。”  
高天佐坐副驾驶，手刚想往下摸，就被郑光骂，放回去。跟个幼儿园小孩似的，乖乖坐好手背后。郑光找了个地儿停车，准备下车去便利店买点东西，离不了人的高天佐拉他衣角，“别走。”  
郑光捏捏高天佐热得发烫的脸，说，哥下去买点儿东西，一会儿好操你。  
“别，家里都有。”  
郑光就知道高天佐这混样儿，平时睁一只眼闭一只眼，此刻突然问起来，“家里都有？谁留下的，嗯？”  
高天佐是真的啥都往外说了，只要能让郑光别走，赶紧带他回家痛痛快快的做一场，他什么都往外说，“嗯，上周五，就，魏然来过。”  
连床都懒得去，在客厅就脱得七七八八，跪爬在沙发上，咬着靠枕，又湿又热，没带套就让人操。  
郑光到底是有几分心疼自己养大的孩子，拿手帮他撸了几下，没想到高天佐抖得更厉害，连带着壁肉也夹着性器黏黏糊糊，话都说不利索了，“光哥，我这样，我真的射不出来。”  
舍不得狗崽子难受，用手垫着高天佐小腹，每一下都怼着前列腺蹭。  
直到淅淅沥沥从马眼里流出点精水，高天佐的神智才算回来了点。  
把套打了结扔垃圾箱，郑光把高天佐扶到沙发上坐好，膝盖跪得青紫，腿都合不拢。  
去卫生间拿了湿毛巾给高天佐擦擦脸上的汗，探了探额温，确实降了点，不像刚才烫的吓人。  
顺了瓶高天佐放在茶几上的啤酒喝，还没让自己喘口气，狗崽子又追着要，凑过来舔着嘴唇，在耳边说些可巴巴的骚话，“还是胀，还没被光爷操开。”  
郑光倒是想笑，摸了摸高天佐的头，说，你看我腰也不行，等喝完啤酒，你一会儿自己骑吧。  
跌跌撞撞去了卧室，郑光舒舒服服躺床上，看着高天佐撑着自己，往下坐。  
昏昏沉沉又馋得很，没控制好劲，直接坐到了底儿，疼得从喉咙里呜哝一声，怪可怜的。  
郑光赶紧去扶，让高天佐稍稍能借点力。  
又让狗崽子爽了第二发，精水湿了郑光一小腹，随便拿了件t恤擦了干净。  
郑光也是好奇，高天佐平时都背着他招惹了谁，干脆拿了高天佐手机，随便拍个狗崽子汗淋淋喘气的小视频，直接发群里。  
没有一个不靠谱的小兄弟嘛。  
魏然住的近，又是经常来，郑光给他开门的时候，脸上还挂着笑，说，来啦。  
本来想着按照平时做爱的温柔体贴，一边抱怀里，一边帮高天佐揉着性器，心里动情，身下用力的慢慢做，可魏然手刚往下碰，高天佐像怕什么似的，扭着腰躲避。  
“狗崽子让人下了脏药，一时半会儿自己射不出来，你得操后面。”还是主理人不藏着掖着，给魏然指点明白。  
本来意识就明白了几分，又听郑光说破了自己的蠢，高天佐又羞又恼，亲着舔着魏然侧颈的动脉血管，说，魏然，我难受，魏然。  
这个时候倒是叫得好听，也不管高天佐身上七七八八的是怎么被郑光搞的，也不管郑光是怎么知道他和高天佐楼上楼下当邻居也顺便上床的，魏然把住高天佐的腰，让他每一下都实打实从根儿吃到头，囊袋都恨不得怼进去操，仿佛多操深一点儿就能在太子爷心里的分量就能沉一点儿似的。  
射出来的东西不少，但是稀薄，精水没多少，都是些前液。  
他妈的被搞后面操射了三次，高天佐觉得自己像在沙漠迷路了的旅客一样，又渴又干，嗓子都哭哑了。  
左元杰的漂亮小花臂给他递过去一杯水，高天佐也是没记性，都不问问是啥，就拿回来喝。  
甜的，嗯，还有些咸，橘子味。  
“你怎么在这儿啊。”  
左元杰进门的时候，郑光也拿这句话问过他，KC还是那句，“你说呢？”  
也不知道狗崽子明白不明白，就是嘟嘟囔囔说了个哦，又要了杯水喝。  
左元杰去厨房给他弄，是补钾泡腾片加上些果汁，他专门去药店买的，怕高天佐缺水腿抽筋也是让他补补血糖。  
操，要不是去药店耽误了，至于让狂少在客厅听了好一会儿高天佐哼哼唧唧又骚又嗲的和魏然叫床吗。  
郑光倒是沉得住气，高天佐养的猫也黏他，在客厅抱着猫，一副悠然自得的样子玩手机。和主理人一比，左元杰的样子倒是轻狂冲动了。  
喝了两杯不想喝了，又被左元杰言语，“佐哥，是我伺候你，赏个面子呗。”  
三杯水下肚，胀得高天佐的下腹都微微隆起。  
左元杰凭借多的几厘米身高，把高天佐按床上，手指一根一根往他早就被操开了的后穴塞。  
高天佐还以为是要做做扩张，等左元杰探第四个手指，半个手掌都在里面，把黏膜圈肉撑到毫无血色的时候才知道怕。起身去求，又听见满肚子水声。  
“KC，你别，我真的受不了，你真的，你别。”嘴上说着求饶，腿却不停踢踹挣扎。  
郑光魏然觉得音不对，赶紧去卧室劝。  
郑光给左元杰使了个眼色，示意他别太过火，KC也明白，退了根手指，安抚着痉挛的穴口。  
可高天佐还是怕，以为左元杰依旧在里面作恶折磨他，眼睛的泪都止不住掉。  
郑光伸手戳着他紧绷到极限的小腹，问，“现在知道怕了？”  
还是魏然心最软，当着和事佬打圆场，劝郑光和左元杰都住了手，自己扶着高天佐去卫生间放水洗澡。  
又拿了浴巾把狗崽子身上水擦干，叹了口气，帮你照顾着安静，还得帮安静照顾着你。

【trouble maker】

高天佐发誓他今天去录音棚是想写歌想录歌想做个rapper star，不是想挨操的，特别还是被厂牌主理人按在放歌词本的小桌子上操。真的，他指天发誓。  
察觉到高天佐有点分神，郑光捏了捏他肚子上的肉，问他，想啥呢？  
“光哥，你锁门了吗？”被搞得哼哼唧唧，水都顺着腿根往下滴的高天佐回答的倒是老实。  
郑光也是吓他，“没有，锁门干啥啊。”  
操，吓得跟被训得小狗似的，连带着穴肉都开始紧张痉挛，“你先锁门，先锁门。”  
被夹得头皮发麻，精关都撑不住，郑光拍了拍自己狗崽子的屁股，“射出来这一把，就去锁。”  
高天佐也是听话，深呼吸了几下放松自己，转过头去管郑光讨要了数个亲吻。  
早就忘了当时是怎么被搞上床了，可能是自己犯混又玩emo，结果顶头上司主理人黑着脸找上门，好好训了一顿，里里外外操了个遍儿，也就记着些教训学乖了。  
看高天佐夹着满肚子的精液，腿都软，郑光找了个旧卫衣垫沙发上，拉他过来坐。  
也顾不上看这是谁的衣服了，赶紧坐过去喘口气，妈的，刚刚被操得大腿都抽筋了。  
郑光说让他歇会儿再搞，可这个搞，是搞歌啊还是搞自己啊，高天佐还真说不好。  
喝了点水，事后烟抽了没几口，又被郑光搂怀里。  
合着低调王没有不应期呗。  
得了，一回生二回熟，这就开始round2。  
这回先是用手指弄了，再让高天佐主动求着，才扶着性器操进去。  
郑光又哄着他叫，他又不是猫，叫什么叫。  
呜呜啊啊的声音，还真挺适合唱hook。  
第二轮郑光还挺好，知道别射里面，让高天佐夹紧腿，操了操腿缝。  
高天佐正寻思着郑光今天玩他玩那么狠，郑光怎么也得对他负个责，放他去喝两天酒，最好再蹦一天迪。  
刚开口，“你操都操了。”  
话还没说完，真有人推门直接进。那彩虹可爱小花臂的，不是左元杰是谁啊。  
左元杰搁那儿，等高天佐把话说完呢，“操都操了，然后呢。”  
高天佐真想咬舌自尽，装个三贞九烈的。  
左元杰倒是识相，给郑光说了句，光哥，您继续，关上门就走了。  
走得那叫一个风淡云起，爷不在乎。  
正往楼下走呢，看见买烟回来的魏然，问他，这就走了？不录歌了？  
左元杰顺了一盒，指指楼上，你愿意录tz叫床你就录，我又不是没听过，先走了啊。  
看高天佐都愣了，一副这都是啥，我他妈是不是今天就该过来的表情。  
郑光问他，你不走啊，你俩要闹我谁都不劝啊。  
管郑光要了身干净衣服就下楼找，妈的，和左元杰他也是被操的那个，怎么显得他占了便宜始乱终弃似的。  
郑光查他岗，约得架左元杰替他去了，准备千恩万谢上门谢谢兄弟，请吃饭请喝酒谢谢兄弟替我两肋插刀，没想到把自己赔进去了，kc一脸理所当然，替你打架我手疼，想干你想的我鸡吧疼，这两个你总得负责一个吧，佐哥。  
搞就搞了，掐着他的马眼，只让他被操射，这些高天佐就认栽，认了，太子爷认了。  
可一边操一边捏着他小奶头，让高天佐凭个一二三名冠亚季军，是不是太过分了。  
妈的，后来穿t恤都磨的疼，只能偷偷贴两创可贴。  
后来，也和左元杰搞过不少，一次比一次亏，跪趴着被操，还把腿根的肉掐红，被抱在怀里操，锁骨被左元杰当排骨啃，只能对郑光撒谎猫挠的，说着不碰他，塞个跳蛋嗡嗡嗡看他难受。  
刚在楼下没几步就找了左元杰，真不知道是谁把谁守株待兔了。  
去了酒店开房，左元杰让他拿出点赔礼道歉的诚意。  
行行行，佐哥给你赔礼道歉，先是舔硬了，然后摸个套子套上，自己主动骑着。  
一天到晚不干正事，光上床了，厂牌倒是挺团结，可啥时候才能成为rapper star啊。  
其实高天佐挺喜欢被压着，揉着腰，慢条斯理的操，挺舒服吧还挺缠绵。  
左元杰牵着他的手，从额头一路亲到胸前，咬着高天佐的护心肉，才射了。  
高天佐摸了摸自己胸前的一圈牙印，骂了句，我属狗的你属狗的，就别别扭扭去冲澡。  
郑光发他微信问：没事了？  
kc回了一句，嗯，谢谢哥。  
郑光回得挺快，谢谢哥行，谢谢你不行。  
kc直接发了张逼着高天佐画的图，上面还写了个冠亚军金银铜牌，说，哥，他说我比你行。

【dummy lover】

孙权活了那么多年，他妈第一次遇到睡完了不认账提了裤子就走的人，搞得他跟个小姑娘似的，连发二十条微信给高天佐，你还好吗，你几点走的，你现在在哪儿。没有一条回的，高天佐在朋友圈给别人点赞，在群里和其他人social，孙权的微信没有一条回的。  
真他妈是微信的上妞苦苦等候，爱爱爱情算个屁。不是孙权想当渣男拔屌无情，高天佐给他机会了吗？没给。   
高天佐在台上脸色就不怎么好，孙权也是睁眼说瞎话，“你的歌我听过，我在网上认识你。”大有你做初一我做十五的赌气成分。  
高天佐听了这话，原本被郑光搞得快掉泪，也忍不住笑了出来，妈的，睡了我还那么记仇。  
孙权对烟不挑，不像高天佐怎么亲，都是南京特有的后劲苦味。意识到自己想法又拐来拐去到高天佐的身上，孙权就觉得自己真是不争气，说自己硬核，说来说去只有操高天佐的时候屌硬，心还他妈的软。看高天佐哭掉泪，立马停下不敢动，怕他难受怕他疼，结果被骂边催，动啊，操。  
在酒店楼下买烟又把高天佐拐自己房间里，倒也挺主动，刚进门跪下给自己舔。孙权瞟了一眼高天佐脸上没擦干净的两道油彩问他，你比赛都淘汰才找评委潜规则，迟了点吧，佐哥。  
把孙权射得东西吞了下去，随便去酒店冰箱里开了一小瓶酒，也没管是啥，倒是一滴没剩。  
高天佐拉着孙权别别扭扭吻，才伺候完自己屌的舌头舔着自己的耳垂，嘟嘟囔囔说，我明天就得走，你要做，就做，多做点。  
孙权看高天佐提着裤子就要走，问他，怎么不留下。  
凑在孙权嘴角补了个吻，说，约炮哪有过夜的啊，我走啦。  
操，实打实的渣男，连根头发丝都没留，倒是枕间的香水味挺好闻。  
高天佐寻思着去郑光屋里打个招呼，挨顿训也认了。  
郑光没在屋里，倒是丁飞在。“我和郑光在这儿等你到大半夜，你去哪儿了。”  
高天佐随便想了个拙劣的谎，“网吧打游戏，我光哥呢？”  
“没等到你，去看剪片子了。”说完，丁飞猛一下把高天佐拉怀里，手顺着腰线，把高天佐的衣服往上撩，指着孙权留下的斑斑点点 给了他两条路，“你要我找郑光告状呢，还是帮你扛下来。”  
高天佐用自己的小脑瓜权衡了一下，让郑光知道，自己还和孙权搞了，和让郑光知道，自己又和丁飞搞了，哪个回南京会被收拾的更惨。想明白了，拉着丁飞的衣裤拉链说，“飞总，咱俩之间，就别见外了。”  
丁飞也不知道从哪儿搞了点花花手段玩他，被屌操就被屌操，他妈的套子上的颗粒点磨得他的穴肉是真的难受。  
喊了几句飞总，屁用没有，怼得他小腹都抽筋，自暴自弃捶了丁飞几下，说，“操，他妈的，都快被操出火来了。”  
丁飞就等着这句话呢，挤了点凉感润滑剂喂到高天佐被操红的穴里，手指堵着穴口，警告他，让他忍着。  
看着高天佐要哭不哭的样子，丁飞正好拍了几张照片全当高利贷了。  
直到冰凉的刺激感慢慢消融，高天佐才缓过劲来，也不敢再骂骂咧咧，只是说着好话，求丁飞直接射进来，求他别带套了。  
都到中间休息了，丁飞过来和几个人打了声招呼，孙权完全是寒暄客套，问了一句，“你怎么来怎么晚。”  
“送高天佐去机场呗，他赖床撒娇的，差点儿没误飞机。”  
坐孙权旁边的郑光只是抬了个头，说了句，“辛苦飞总了。”  
合着，他妈的高天佐和他睡了就不管不问，微信不回，又去丁飞那儿吃个夜宵又吃了个早点再走的？  
马拉松一样的节目录完，在长沙天天吃辣谁也受不了，好不容易找了家杭帮菜，几个人坐一桌点菜呢。  
丁飞和郑光坐得近，直截了当说， 光哥，我给你留了点东西，看天佐挺喜欢的。  
郑光也从菜单里分了心，把菜单递给对面的kc，让他看着随便点，想吃什么东西。  
“有照片吗？ 我看看是什么东西他那么喜欢。”  
九张图都发不完，发了两遍，十几张，其中有一张郑光格外喜欢，高天佐红着眼伸出舌头不敢用牙齿，一点点把丁飞性器上用的颗粒凸点安全套脱下来。  
郑光抿着嘴笑了笑，“啧，真挺不错的，我替天佐谢谢你。”  
对面的左元杰心里可是不满意，什么好东西，又没他得份啊，明明这一桌子上，四个人，除了孙权，谁没跟高天佐睡过似的，偏偏不给他看，这，丁飞是飞奥的，还是他是飞奥的啊。  
下了单，摸了手机跟高天佐聊天，“昨天够爽哦，太子爷。”  
高天佐正在站着那里等行李呢，昨天搞得他腰快断，站了老半天，脾气本来就不好，“又他妈咋了这是？”  
左元杰夹了一口鸡肉滑炒茶树菇，回他，“问我？你自己都爽忘了？”  
妈的，高天佐连在眼前的行李都顾不上拿，接着怼过去，“丁飞又逼逼啥了？”  
左元杰没看见照片，心里半猜不猜的，拿模糊话套路高天佐，“和光哥说你喜欢的不得了呗。”  
高天佐实在是容易上钩，直接把实话撩了，“我就和孙权搞了两回，喜欢什么喜欢得不得了。”  
看对话框正在输入又撤回，又是正在输入。高天佐也不想去管了，拎着行李先出机场再说。  
还没打到车，就看见狂少终于回了他个小恶魔表情👿，外加一句，“哦，还有孙权呢。”  
操操操操操操操操，坐出租车的高天佐，心想我现在立马去鸡鸣寺烧香行不行，kc好好比赛，成绩好一点，录制忙一点，可千万别有时间回南京折腾他。操操操操操操。  
左元杰还故意发了个朋友圈，是他们四个吃饭，配字是，还是你好吃。特意艾特高天佐去看。  
高天佐还能怎么样啊，老老实实点了个赞，留了个言，好好比赛别想家。  
好奇心害死猫，左元杰又实在想知道丁飞手上的好东西是什么，舍不得孩子套不着狼，高天佐又不在，大半的精力也没人陪着疏导发泄。  
直接去敲丁飞的门，问飞总有什么好东西，他也想看看。  
丁飞看着左元杰脸上的神色，比高天佐五官多了一份柔情，整个人又撒娇，谁心里不痒痒呢。  
看完照片把手机翻过去放茶几上，衣服脱的也快，“飞总看我都要看出火来了，想啥就直说吧大家都这么熟了。”  
来都来了，不把飞奥两个王牌都试试是不是亏了点？  
左元杰边舔边咬着丁飞的手指，“飞总，习惯床上怎么称呼啊，叫哥哥还是叫爸爸？”  
真他妈的够呛辣，这个问题直接把丁飞又问硬了几分，抽出来自己湿漉漉满是牙印的手指，给左元杰做着扩张，说，“叫爸爸吧，行吗。”  
腿夹着丁飞的腰，动得慢一点就开始催，操对了地方就什么话都说，还不忘了好胜心，问是不是爸爸最近操过的最爽的小婊子。  
左元杰给自己和丁飞点了根烟，还知道拿着烟灰缸接着烟灰别弄脏了床单。“抽完这根，再来一发呗，飞总。”  
丁飞下床去冰箱里给自己和左元杰找了些水喝，路过镜子，瞟了一眼自己身上咬的七七八八的牙印，真他妈上面的嘴比下面的嘴还会咬，也不知道要不要涂点云南白药啥的。  
把矿泉水扔给左元杰，也说胡话逗kc，“你这个得加钱。”  
装无辜一把好手了，左元杰问他，“我嫖你，你睡我啊，飞总。”  
丁飞不愧是生意人，开黄腔算盘都打得贼响，“刚才算我睡你，再来就要按你嫖我算了，我很贵的。”  
直接把烟掐灭，在床单上跪行了几步的kc直接舔着丁飞的性器，舔到硬了，拿龟头蹭着他的脸颊问，“来呗，飞总。鸡巴里攒那么多精，留着跟谁生儿子呢？我生不出来，李京泽也没戏。”  
做的时候还“要被daddy操射了。”做完气儿喘匀就拿起手机发语音说，我在外面有点事这就回来了别这么想我，这么一会还发微信。  
高天佐也是无奈了，寻思着，不是你说我要和你每天打卡报备行程，才能换一个KC不生气健康码？  
也老老实实待家里没出门，真不知道左元杰和郑光瞎说了啥，郑光直接发微信说，有个周末回来找他。  
一副风雨欲来，等着挨收拾吧的预告。  
高天佐扪心自问，郑光来训他，皮肉吃点苦，疼就疼了，顶多捂着屁股别别扭扭，坐下的时候额外垫个软垫，郑光看不过去，还能哄哄他。  
可他要惹着左元杰，他可真是吃不了兜着走，又疼又爽，又怕又想要，那回被玩过了，乳头上奶没吸出来，倒是他妈的见了血，让高天佐去找妞的时候，那姑娘本来想用36D给自己的鸡吧来个亲密接触呢，立马让高天佐怜香惜玉的拉了起来，没必要，姑娘没必要。  
高天佐左思右想了半天，发了个微信问左元杰，自己都回头是岸了，能不能有一个宽大处理。  
可左元杰发了一张给自己微博打投的截图，说话也轻松：复活赛等你哦😊。  
操，跟你上床，我他妈有劲能上台复活吗？妈的。

【彩蛋】【my sweet prince】

爱是恒久忍耐、又有恩慈．爱是不嫉妒．爱是不自夸．不张狂．不作害羞的事．不求自己的益处．不轻易发怒．不计算人的恶. 不喜欢不义．只喜欢真理．凡事包容．凡事相信．凡事盼望．凡事忍耐。  
高天佐真是在身体力行的把这几句记得老老实实，或者说，郑光又训又打让他记得老老实实的。  
年轻人被撩拨兴起容易得很，可郑光却不让他碰，碰了就要伸出手来抽手心。抽得连筷子都拿不稳，连洗澡水热一点都呲牙咧嘴。实在想要了就去问郑光要，跪在厚地毯上问可以吗，行不行。  
有次郑光去巡演，一去大半个月，临走前又交待了一遍，如果想要，要记得问。  
高天佐忍了十天，整整十天，什么修身养性的事都做了，还是想要，咬着郑光穿过的T恤，狗爪子不安分。  
心里忐忑打了电话过去，可能周围有旁人，郑光说了声抱歉避了出去，专心和他讲话。  
“郑光。”  
“嗯？”  
也是受了不少教训，高天佐懂得把最脆弱最敏感最沉迷情欲的自己毫无保留的展现在郑光面前。  
看高天佐不说话，郑光主动问，“想要？”“嗯。”  
郑光笑话他，说，既然是我问出来的，就得我决定，从抽屉里拿跳蛋自己弄，但是前面不可以。  
操。高天佐像熬刑一样，让郑光听着自己怎么拿按摩棒操后面，前面一下都没敢碰，前液滴在床单和郑光的T恤上，都没敢碰，没被许可，就不能碰。  
郑光也觉得他这次表现好，许诺了回家的奖励，在高天佐耳边催眠，回到家第一件事，我就希望你给我舔，舔硬了我来操你。  
高天佐呼吸都急促，求着说，“光哥你别说了，我怕我真的忍不住想。”  
挂点电话之前，郑光只是说，“你想可以，但是不能碰，你是我的，明白吗？”  
当然也是有挨狠教训的时候，gameboy开业的时候，不想见的人来开包间捧场，高天佐直接龇了牙。  
被郑光拉到隔壁，按茶几上，拿皮带狠一顿抽。  
越躲抽越狠，越顶嘴下手越重，没扛过二十下，高天佐整个人疼得都发抖，抱着郑光的腿求情，说别打了，再打真他妈的废了。  
郑光问他，你想在我身边待着就老实挨完打认个错，不想就立刻滚，我一秒钟不拦着。  
怎么能走呢，高天佐现在脑子还管用，拼了命趴好，皮带抽再疼顶多是晃一下身体，喊痛的声音都压着。  
酒吧开业，老板在包间挨揍，都他妈是他自找的，自己是个麻烦又惹了个大麻烦。  
郑光看了一眼，虽然灯光昏暗，但是抽痕淤血触目惊心，甚至延伸到了腿臀。  
叹了口气，找了个冰袋，帮高天佐敷着，郑光把高天佐的头发挂到耳后，说，一会儿出去，什么该做，什么不该做知道了？  
看高天佐脸上还有点不服气的神色，加重了警告，“没事，不记得，我可以带你来房间再明白一次。”  
屁股都坐不下去，还得和一屋子客人托杯换盏social，高天佐苦得都说不出个委屈来。  
郑光开车接他回家，心软了几分，说，你去后座，可以趴会儿，没那么疼。  
挨抽得时候没掉的泪，在郑光亲手给他涂药的时候，啪嗒就掉了下来。  
趴在床上，连睡裤都没穿，只知道撒娇喊疼了。  
郑光拿手戳了一下臀峰的肿块，看高天佐倒吸凉气呜咽，说，你就是记吃不记打。  
记打，我他妈怎么不记打的。高天佐顶嘴的时候连脏字都带上了。  
看高天佐被自己收拾得可怜，郑光也就没计较这一句半句的。  
让他趴着睡，屁股好歹能舒服点，偏不听，侧过身就拉着郑光的手，牵了一夜都不放。  
从挨打到坐下的时候不疼，高天佐可是收敛老实了一个多星期。  
待自己身边还犯错，要是隔人堆里，更是错得没边了。  
喊上丁飞，刘嘉裕来打麻将，四个人玩了几圈开玩笑说来点玩钱的吧，没钱了压东西也行。  
高天佐也是，郑光喂牌听牌，都拦不住稀里糊涂把郑光送的链子压牌桌上输了。  
郑光说要换上下家，下一圈立马把金链子又赢了回来。几个人约了明天接着玩。  
晚上知道自己闯了祸，夹着尾巴垂着耳朵，听郑光训，“你怎么不把自己压牌桌上呢。”  
这时候脑子机灵了起来，说，“我是你的，我不能随便压。”  
高天佐以为自己手气不好，最多也就抽手心，这个他挨得最多，挨打的时候郑光还让他盯着手心看，不准低头，好好看自己怎么犯的错。  
一开始他挨一下，手缩回去一次，握紧成个拳头不想打开。  
郑光说什么时候打完什么时候算完，自己有耐心和他耗。  
没办法，只得把手掌展开，咬着牙让郑光戒尺抽。  
连筷子都拿不动，郑光帮他把菜夹到碗里，递给他个勺子，看他慢慢吃。  
听了高天佐的俏皮话，郑光都想笑，让高天佐靠着床板坐好，双腿打开。“明天，咱们接着玩，我得让你能坐着打麻将。”  
说完就拿皮带往大腿内侧抽，疼得高天佐下意识把膝盖并拢，身体也歪倒在一侧枕头上。  
看见了郑光的眼神，再怕也重新坐好，手牢牢抓着膝盖。  
“输了几圈？”“7圈。”  
高天佐每挨一下都觉得眼冒金星，剐肉剥皮，7下之后，大腿内侧肉肿了两倍，淤血都快青紫，稍稍想合拢都疼。  
第二天打麻将的时候连个二郎腿都不能翘，腿并好坐直了。  
刘嘉裕说郑光怎么那么忙，打个麻将都看手机啊。  
郑光说对不住对不住，盯个工作，其实高天佐知道，看什么工作啊，还不是在调塞他身体的跳蛋频率。  
腿他妈的疼，跳蛋又往他的软肉上怼，还得算着玩麻将，真他妈操了。  
狗崽子不是没想过反抗，最狠得反抗也不过是郑光操他的时候，煽情吸吮着郑光的手指，趁他不注意，在无名指上咬了一圈牙印，心里想着，郑光也是我的。


End file.
